


RAVENSWICK

by yeettoss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Hogwarts, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Quidditch, Rivalry, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeettoss/pseuds/yeettoss
Summary: There's something odd happening in the back rooms of the Honeycutt Tea House in Ravenswick Lane that Charlie Weasley doesn't want anyone to know about. So naturally, Kendra Carter is going to find out what it is, even if it kills her.SET IN HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX





	RAVENSWICK

 

**EXTENDED SUMMARY**

 

 

╔══════════════════════╗

There is some good in this world,   
and it's worth fighting for.  
─ J.R.R. Tolkien,  _The Two Towers_

╚══════════════════════╝

 

 

 

☽  
  


 

Working for Miranda Honeycutt for the past four years has taught Kendra Carter many things, including how to notice when she's being lied to. Which is why when eight witches and wizards routinely meet in the private rooms of the Honeycutt Tea House, Kendra starts putting her nose where it doesn't belong.

Unsurprisingly, what she gets is a nose-full of the most infuriating wizard in Britain and an improper induction into a secret society who are hell-bent on stopping the second coming of corruption and darkness in the wizarding world.

 

In other words, a whole lot more than she asked for.  


 

 

☽  
  
  
  
  
  


**PROLOGUE | IF ANYONE WERE TO ASK**

 

 

If anyone were to ask her, Kendra Carter would say she was usually a level-headed witch. She was slow to anger and quick to forgive. Everyone said so, unless everyone happened to include Charlie Weasley.

Their infamous rivalry had begun at Hogwarts, with an incident involving a rouge newt and a cauldron cake on their first train ride. The sorting hat had done them no favours by placing them in the same house; an act that had condemned the rest of Gryffindor to endure frequent and explosive rows between the two that had once sent a group of first years scurrying for cover after Kendra hurled her copy of Advanced Potion Making at Charlie’s head from across the common room. Their bickering followed them out onto the quidditch pitch, where their teammates quickly became exasperated by their desire to out-fly the other rather than focus on the game. However, over the years, the arguments that could clear a room and the witty jabs as they lined up for class died out. Rumours bloomed, with several students swearing they had seen the pair studying together in the library or taking walks together during their lunch break. Their strange truce had the entire school talking but the whole affair came to a head in spectacular fashion at their graduation; a memorable day which had ended with Carter shoving Weasley into the Black Lake as the boats carried them away from Hogwarts for the final time. Afterwards, it had taken Charlie several weeks to wash the smell of the lake from his hair, and even longer to ignore the guilt that settled heavy over his soul.

If anyone were to ask her, Kendra Carter would say she had forgotten all about Charlie Weasley’s smug face the moment he had left for Romania. At least, that was what she told herself when he came barging back into her life nearly four years later.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted here in such a long time & I'm definitely out of practice but I wanted to get out the story that's been hovering around in my head for a few years. Please don't forget to let me know what you think, I'd really appreciate the feedback, and drop a kudos if you're feeling generous!


End file.
